Lets-a-go, Mario/Old Sprites
This is a database of sprites from the fangame Lets-a-go, Mario. They are free to use and credit is not required. Just don't claim as your own. There will be consequences. Mario's Sprites Mariobig.png|Super Mario mariosmall.png|Small Mario Mariofire.png|Fire Mario marioice.png|Ice Mario mariocape.png|Cape Mario mariohammer.png|Hammer Mario mariofreeze.png|Frozen Mario mariothunder.png|Thunder Mario mariocloud.png|Cloud Mario mariovortex.png|Vortex Mario mariobomb.png|Bomb Mario mariogold.png|Gold Mario mariobee.png|Bee Mario mariosuperball.png|Superball Mario marioboomerang.png|Boomerang Mario mario01.png|Mario colored like Wario mario02.png|Mario wearing green and orange mario03.png|Mario wearing blue mario04.png|Mario wearing white and black mario05.png|Mario wearing clothing based on his classic appearance Luigi's Sprites luigiLAGM.png|Luigi luigi2.png|Fire Luigi luigi3.png|Ice Luigi bombluigi.png|Bomb Luigi capeluigi.png|Cape Luigi luigi6.png|Thunder Luigi luigi7.png|Vortex Luigi luigi8.png|Silver Luigi luigi9.png|Frozen Luigi Wario's Sprites warionormal.png|Wario wariocharge.png|Wario Charging warioduck.png|Wario ducking wariojump.png|Wario performing a jump wariofire.png|Fire Wario warioice.png|Ice Wario wariobomb.png|Bomb Wario wariothunder.png|Thunder Wario wariovortex.png|Vortex Wario wariogold.png|Gold Wario wariofrozen.png|Frozen Wario Waluigi's Sprites waluigisprite.png|Waluigi firewaluigi.png|Fire Waluigi icewaluigi.png|Ice Waluigi waluigi4.png|Bomb Waluigi waluigi5.png|Thunder Waluigi waluigi6.png|Vortex Waluigi waluigi7.png|Silver Waluigi freezewal.png|Freeze Waluigi Daisy's Sprites 112-Modern Daisy.png|Daisy Rosalina's Sprites 195-Rosalina.png|Rosalina rosalinafire.png|Fire Rosalina rosalinaice.png|Ice Rosalina rosalinabomb.png|Bomb Rosalina rosalinathunder.png|Thunder Rosalina rosalinavortex.png|Vortex Rosalina Partner Sprites chompshark.png|Pocket Chomp 352-Goombario.png|Goombario 417-Flurrie.png|Flurrie 353-Bombette.png|Bombette Yoshi's Sprites babyhorse001.png|Green Baby Yoshi babyhorse002.png|Pink Baby Yoshi babyhorse003.png|Light Blue Baby Yoshi babyhorse004.png|Yellow Baby Yoshi babyhorse005.png|Purple Baby Yoshi babyhorse006.png|Orange Baby Yoshi babyhorse007.png|Brown Baby Yoshi babyhorse008.png|Red Baby Yoshi babyhorse009.png|Blue Baby Yoshi babyhorse010.png|White Baby Yoshi babyhorse011.png|Black Baby Yoshi babyhorse012.png|Golden Baby Yoshi Downloadable and Miscellaneous Characters 015-Peach.png|Peach mariasprite.png|Maria luisesprt.png|Luise Boovishell.png|Boovishell Dlc02.png|Tabooki Dlc01.png|Bombell Korby.png|Kirby. This sprite was also used in Kirby's Dreamland U Mah.png|Kirbymariomega terryYEAH.png|Terry the Koopa Enemy Sprites Goombas goom1.png|Goomba goom2.png|Grand Goomba Koopas koompa troompa.png|Koopa Troopa parakoas.png|Koopa Paratroopa Hammer Bros. bro01.png|Hammer Bro. bro02.png|Boomerang Bro. bro03.png|Fire Bro. bro04.png|Ice Bro. bro05.png|Thunder Bro. bro06.png|Ring Sis. bro07.png|Ball Bro. bro08.png|Mecha Bro. bro09.png|Bouncy Bro. bro10.png|Bomb Bro. bro11.png|Box Bro. bro12.png|Para Bro. bro13.png|Tanooki Bro. bro14.png|Bowling Bro. sumobro.png|Sumo Bro. Plants pla1.png|Piranha Plant pla2.png|Green Piranha Plant pla3.png|Nipper Plant 260-Twirlip.png|Twirlip 026-Panser.png|Panser Grass Enemies waddlewing.png|Waddlewing Desert Enemies 027-Pokey.png|Pokey 029-Porcupo.png|Porcupo angrysun.png|Angry Sun 476-Jawbus.png|Jawbus Beach Enemies catarataquackduck.png|Cataquack Underwater Enemies 004-Cheep Cheep.png|Cheep-Cheep 047-Big Bertha.png|Boss Bass und3.png|Big Bertha und4.png|Cheep-Chomp 005-Blooper.png|Blooper 048-Jelectro.png|Jelectro jellybeam.png|Jellybeam art5.png|Torpedo Ted cowfish.png|Cowfish 088-Urchin.png|Urchin dragoneel.png|Dragoneel Forest Enemies 606-Sockop.png|Sockop barneybubble.png|Barney Bubble Cave Enemies cav1.png|Buzzy Beetle cav2.png|Spike Top cav3.png|Stone Buzzy ninjiaasdfsddsdgsdgsdgs.png|Ninji Snow Enemies flurry.png|Flurry fliprus.png|Fliprus icechomp.png|Ice Chomp I.C. letsagomario style.png|I.C. Mountain Enemies 192-Monty Mole.png|Monty Mole Megamole.png|Mega Mole Space Enemies Artillery Enemies art3.png|Bullet Bill art4.png|Missile Bill art1.png|Banzai Bill art2.png|Missile Banzai Bill art6.png|Bob-omb art7.png|King Bill Machine Enemies Mrmagneto.png|Mr. Magnet Ghost Enemies ghos1a.png|Boo ghos1b.png|Boo Hiding ghos2a.png|Big Boo ghos2b.png|Big Boo Hiding darkboo.png|Dark Boo bombbooasfg.png|Bomb Boo boobuddy.png|Boo Buddy boobuddy2.png|Boo Buddy booblock.png|Boo Block stretch.png|Stretch eerie.png|Eerie scaredyrat.png|Scaredy Rat ghos3.png|Haunted Lantern ghos4a.png|Cyclops ghos4b.png|Quiclops ghos4c.png|Fireclops ghostflame.png|Ghosflame Nostalgic Enemies eggplantwoman.png|Eggplant Man magiblot.png|Magiblot canonpig.png|Cannon Pig canonpig2.png|White Cannon Pig canonpig3.png|Black Cannon Pig Sky Enemies 007-Lakitu.png|Lakitu amazingfyinbro.png|Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. parabeeeeeeeeeee.png|Parabeetle Lava and Castle Enemies 046-Thwomp.png|Super Thwomp blargg1.png|Blargg blargg2.png|Mini Blargg trompedemega.png|Spiny Tromp spinytromp.png|Spiky Tromp lemondrop.png|Lemon Drop rotodiscl.png|Roto-Disc amps.png|Amp amp2.png|Big Amp Other Enemies ameboid.png|Ameboid 022-Phanto.png|Phanto phantoR.png|Phanto facing right chompchain.png|Chain Chomp nabbitLOL.png|Nabbit taptapthetaptapthetaptapthetaptap.png|Tap-Tap Bosses 013-Bowser.png|Bowser 063-Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa 062-Lemmy Koopa.png|Lemmy Koopa 061-Roy Koopa.png|Roy Koopa 060-Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa 059-Wendy O. Koopa.png|Wendy O. Koopa 058-Morton Koopa Jr..png|Morton Koopa Jr. 057-Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa 172-Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr. 056-Boom Boom.png|Boom Boom spikeboomboom.png|Spiked Boom Boom reznorsprite.png|Reznor superreznor.png|Super Reznor pompomf.png|Pom Pom Items and Objects item1.png|Super Mushroom item2.png|1-UP Mushroom item21.png|Mini Mushroom item22.png|Mega Mushroom item5.png|Poison Mushroom item3.png|Fire Flower item18.png|Ice Flower item11.png|Superball Flower item19.png|Copy Flower item23.png|Speed Flower item24.png|Slow Flower item7.png|Frog Suit item9.png|Hammer Suit item8.png|Tanooki Suit item6.png|Super Leaf item10.png|P-Wing item14.png|Carrot item12.png|Cape Feather item13.png|P-Balloon item15.png|Wing Cap item16.png|Vanish Cap item17.png|Metal Cap item20.png|Koopa Shell item4.png|Starman item25.png|Pal Pill Tiles tilesnormal.png|The early tiles, where the ground has a lot more grass. tilespipes.png|The Pipe Tileset DLC Bosses virtualmario.png|Virtual Mario virtualluigi.png|Virtual Luigi virtualwario.png|Virtual Wario virtualwaluigi.png|Virtual Waluigi syrupcaptain.png|Captain Syrup lavoradfg.png|Lavora Birdos birdo1.png|Birdo gbirdo.png|Green Birdo cbird.png|Cyan Birdo birdo4.png|Yellow Birdo birdo5.png|Violet Birdo birdo6.png|Orange Birdo birdo7.png|Red Birdo birdo8.png|Blue Birdo birdo9.png|White Birdo birdoX.png|Black Birdo birdoXI.png|Violet Birdo Stack Cross Series Things Kirby Legend of Zelda Megaman Other Series Polls 'n' Progress It's Christmas! What snow enemy should be sprited? Snow Spike Ice Cherbil L'il Brrr Spindrift Bumpty Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Sprites Category:Lists Category:Mario Category:Galleries